LOve Under The New Moon
by shippolove844
Summary: Inuyashas goup finds Mirukos older sister and she gose and travles with them to kill Naraku. She finds her self in a hot Srping where Jaken see's her and runs to tell Shessomaru. Can this could demon learn to love a human. SesshourmaruxOc
1. Bio of her

**Name**: Kairi  
**Race**: Human- Priestesses  
**Age**: 19  
**Time era**: Feudal Era  
**Travels with**: Inuyasha's group. Then with Sesshomaru  
**Looks**: Black wavy hair. She usually wears her hair in a pony tail with a pink ribbon around it. she has violet eyes and is a couple inches tall then Miroku. She has a slender hour glass shaped figure. She wears a dark blue robe and underneath that a demon slayer uniform. Her Slayer uniform is all black . But when she is a half demon her hair is all silver and she has white ears. She also has a long silver tail.  
**Weapons**: she has a Kenta that slips in to her sheath. But her main weapon is her bow and arrows. She had hand crafted the arrows and she has accurate aim. She has spiritual powers that go into the arrows like Kagomes but the color that goes around it is light-blue. She also uses the sacred Sutras like her brother but rarely uses them. She had taken Shippo's move "Fox Fire" and had turned it into her own.  
**Bio:** She doesn't like to mention her past. One night she went out to kill Naraku for what he had done to her family. When battling against him he sliced her back, Naraku had cursed her saying that every night on a black moon she would be come a half demon, the demon she his cursed to be is a wolf. She stumbled back into the village to witness her fathers death. She saw Miroku get away and run towards him. She ran after him and stopped him in time before he got sucked in. A few weeks later she left the Village saying that she wont come back on till Naraku is dead. She hasn't seen her brother since.  
**Family:** Miroku*brother* Father-Mother*dead*

**Name: **Kiki  
**Race**: Fox Demon  
**Age**: 7  
**Time era**: Feudal Era  
**Travels with**: Inuyasha group  
**Looks**: Light brown hair and small. She has a darker tail then her natural hair color. She has a small bow in her hair that is dark red. Her outfit is like Shippo's but red and blue.  
**Weapons:** Her weapon is the opposites of Shippo's instead of fire she has water. But her basic attacks are like his. She doesn't fight often. She normally hides behind Kairi and lets her fight.  
**Bio:** Her mother and father were killed by a snake demon when she was little. She was sleeping in the hut crying when Kairi found her. A demon came and attacked. Kiki save Kairi and Kairi then took her and they started to travel with each other.  
**Family:** Mother-Father * dead* no brother or sister. Kairi.* like a sister*


	2. Chapter 1

Love Under The New Moon

Chapter one: Seeing an old face and meeting new friends

`~.\3rd Pov~`

On a lone river sat a girl staring into the moon "Come on come up sun." She sighed as the silver hair around her fell off her shoulders, as her white ears twitched and her long silver tail fell on the ground. "I hate nights like this" She sniffed the air and smirked "ohh Kiki come out" all of sudden a small fox demon came out of the bushes "But Kairi I don't like it when you change ….its scary" She growled and picked up her bow and arrows. "I'm not scary...What are you talking about" Kari smiled and called for her horse. She sighed and got on the horses back with her bow and arrows around her waist. "H-hey wait for me" Kiki ran after her and jumped on her shoulders. "Why are you going so fast" Kari's eyes went a little wide" I think I smell my brother" Kiki looked ahead and clutched to her kimono. "Yea..I haven't seen my brother Miroku for a while now… I think it has been five four years." Kiki nodded and fell asleep on her back and missed the sun come up as she changed. Kairi's once sliver hair was now a black, her ears and tail disappeared and her golden eyes turn to violet.

`~Miroku's Pov~`

You laughed and rubbed the back of your head "I'm sorry Sango but it's this cursed hand of mine." You watched as Sango walked away and sighed as the red hand mark was still their. You walked over and sat on the log staring into the fire _"Where are you sister"_. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a female voices speak "What's wrong Miroku" You smiled and looked over at her "Oh its nothing Kagome I'm fine" She nodded and looked down. You missed Shippo whisper something into her ear. You saw Inuyasha stand up with his hand on the Tessaiga. "What's wrong Inuyasha" HE growled slightly "I sense a small demonic orra along with another x powerful one" You grabbed your golden staff and stood by Inuyasha. "How powerful Inuyasha". He looked around "I don't know but it is pretty powerful. It smells a little like you." You froze in your place " W-what" . Everything around you started to spin as you clutched your staff to support your self.

`~Kairi's Pov ~`

Your heart started to beat fast as Hakku galloped throw the forest. He halted to a stop as their where five people standing in his way. You growled slightly, you didn't have time for this you wanted to find your brother "GET OUT OF MY WAY". You saw a boy with sliver hair and narrowed your eyes at him "Why should we. For all we know you could be a demon." You shook your head "I'm trying to find my brother... his name is" you inhaled a deep breath. "His name is Miroku" Their where all looked over at Miroku who just stared blankly at you. "Sister "He stuttered out "I-is that you…I thought you had died." He then ran over to you as watched you jumped down and hugged you" Yes I know I have been looking for you." You heard a loud yell "HEY MIRUKO I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A SISTER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US." You let go of the hug "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend's brother" you smiled walked to them. He nodded and walked over to the small fox demon and laughed as he jumped over to your shoulder "Hi I'm Shippo the fox demon" you smile " I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha.." the girl holding to the two tail cat demon came over and smiled " And I am Sango the demon slayer and this is Kilala." You looked over at them "Well I'm Kairi, that's Hakku and this is my friend" You looked down at Kiki "I meet her by a small house her name is Kiki" the walked with her back to the camp and packed everything up and left. "Looks like we have a new traveler with us" Myōga said bouncing on Inuyasha's head.

IT has been a few weeks since you meet up with her brother and the others and they where already good friends. You looked into the water and sighed. Your brother had told them about the cures and felt that scar on your back.  
` ~ Flash Back~`  
You clutched the sword in your hands tight" I know he's here" you where only thirteen, but wanted revenge from what he did to your family. "Naraku come out". You heard a deep laugh cures like your grandfather has go under and it will stay their till the day I die. You ran out of the cave leaving that sword be hind and ignored the pain. When you got back you started to feel a powerful wind "father'' you murmured. You ran off to that spot and saw Miroku run towards the black hole sucking everything in. "NO BROTHER DON'T" you managed to get to him in time and held him. But blacked out.  
`~ End of flash back~`  
you heard someone call your name. "What's wrong Kairi…you seem out of it…" you smiled and turned around "Oh I'm fine Kagome..Nothing you need to worry…just tell my brother I'm going to the Hot springs. I like going when it's dark" Kagome nodded and walked back while you took in the other direction.

`~ Kagome's Pov`~

You walked back to the camp and sat down. Miroku looked across the fire. "Kagome where is my sister." You looked up and smiled "Oh don't worry Miroku she said she was going to the hot spring. She'll be back." Inuyasha snorted "Hn if you ask me she's a sitting duck stood up over him. " SIT BOY." You watched as Inuyasha slammed into the ground and Shippo jumped on your shoulder. "What an Idiot."

`~Kairi's Pov~`

You walked over to the spring and took off the clothes and walked in "Ahh this feels so nice." You dunker your hair in the water and saw that your Bow and arrows where on you Kimono. You dunk half of your face in _"I hope I can get this cures off_." You where to distracted to notice a twig snap .Jaken narrowed his eyes at you as looked around "A priestess in the bathing in the Hot Spring… I must tell Lord Sesshomaru." He ran off to where Sesshomaru was. You ran your fingers through your hair and looked around " God..I cant believe I found him." You muttered quietly to your self hoping no one would come up to you .


End file.
